90210_usafandomcom-20200215-history
Secrets and Lies
Secrets and Lies is the 9th episode of Season 1 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis SON BY BLOOD – Harry (Rob Estes) and Debbie (Lori Loughlin) inform Annie (Shenae Grimes) and Dixon (Tristan Wilds) about Harry's son that was given up for adoption nearly 22 years ago. While Dixon doesn't seem bothered by the information, Annie releases her frustration and anger at a sleepover with Naomi (AnnaLynne McCord), Silver (Jessica Stroup) and Adrianna (Jessica Lowndes). The sleepover quickly turns into a house party with guys and drinking games. Meanwhile, Annie and Ethan (Dustin Milligan) decide to hide their relationship from their friends and Dixon opens up to Silver (Jessica Stroup) about his latest family issues. Adrianna and Navid (Michael Steger) continue to get close until she misunderstands his intentions. Now that Ryan (Ryan Eggold) is in on Kimberly's (guest star Jessica Lucas) secret, the two can no longer control their desire for each other but are oblivious when a student observes their actions. Recap Harry and Debbie sit down their children for a talk. Harry tells Annie and Dixon that in high school he dated Tracy Clark. He says that Tracy got pregnant, but they decided to break up. They agreed to not have the baby and he went off to college. He tells his kids that he learned two months ago that instead of not having the baby, Tracy had a son and gave him up for adoption. Tracy has hired a private investigator to try to find her son. Harry tells Annie and Dixon that he hopes that their new half-brother will not affect their family in any way. Dixon and Annie are shocked by the news. They head off to school. Dixon and Annie pull up to the school parking lot. Annie is very upset about her dad's revelation. She calls him a hypocrite for having sex and fathering a kid while he was so young. Dixon tells her that she should cut him some slack. Dixon says that it is freaky, but he is cool with it. Annie lets Ethan in on the news. She tells him that it is weird that Naomi and her now share a half-brother. Annie tells him that her relationship with Naomi is becoming more complicated. She says that she is at a fork in the road where she has to make a choice between Ethan or Naomi. Ethan tells her that they should keep their relationship on the down low. She agrees. Ethan and Annie plan to meet after school. Silver approaches Annie and tells her that Dixon filled her in. She invites Annie to come over to her house for a slumber party before Kelly comes back home. Adriana returns to school and finds that everyone is staring at her. Navid approaches and compliments her on her clothes. He gives her a bag of jelly beans as a gift. Adriana tells him that she likes the popcorn flavored beans, takes one and gives the bag back. Naomi arrives at school and tells Annie that she just learned about her mom's son that morning. She invites Annie to go shoe shopping with her after school. Annie panics because of her date with Ethan. She lies to her by saying that she has no plans and agrees to go shopping. Later, Annie tells Ethan about having to go out with Naomi. Ethan tells Annie that she should practice lying to Naomi. In the hallway, Silver tells Annie that she invited Adriana to her slumber party. Naomi approaches them and is also invited. Naomi tells them that now that Annie is like a sister, they should hang out more often. During break, Silver gets Dixon to open up about learning that his adopted dad has a son. He tells her that he was thinking about a person out there who has the same laugh as Harry. Silver asks him about his adoption situation. He says that he lived with his grandma in New York for a while, but his father was never around. After his grandma died he lived with his mom in Kansas. She was crazy and wouldn't take her meds so social services took him away and placed him with the Wilsons. He tells Silver that he is happy with his current situation. Dixon says that he appreciates where he lives at now and his girlfriend. Kim, the police officer posing as a student, meets with Ryan before class. He tells her that it is getting harder to see her everyday after school. The rest of the students come in and they pretend to be having a conversation about school work. Kim sits down and George tells her that he is working to get her some 'party favors' later. Adriana and Naomi talk in the hallway. Adriana tells her that she has been ordered to attend meetings after school because of her drug use. Naomi tells her to show up at the slumber party saying that they are going to do more than drink. Navid arrives and gives Adriana a bag of popcorn flavored jellybeans. He tells her that he separated them earlier. Navid leaves and Adriana and Naomi go to the breezeway. Naomi tells her that Navid wants something from her. They see Ozzie who asks Naomi what she is doing later. Naomi blows him off and Adriana tells her that she is going to drive Ozzie crazy. At home, Harry asks Annie about unusual credit card activity. Annie tells him that she bought some boots. He tells her that the card was for emergencies only and that her shoes cost more than some small cars. Harry sees that she is packing and asks where she is going. Annie tells him that she is going to a slumber party at Silver's. Harry knows that Kelly is not home to supervise and tells her that she is not allowed to go. Annie gets mad at Harry saying that when he was his age, he was making babies. Harry tells her that she has to return the shoes too. After her meeting, Adriana finds Navid waiting for her. Adriana accuses him of stalking her. Navid tells her that he wanted to take her out to eat and that she owes him for the jelly beans. Adriana agrees to go out. Later, Harry finds that Annie has snuck out of the house, the second time since they moved to Beverly Hills. Debbie tells him that they know she is at Silver's and should let her hang out there. At the slumber party, Silver, Annie and Naomi are drinking tequila. Adriana arrives and they give her water. Adriana sees that Annie is getting very drunk. Naomi suggests to play a game called 'I never.' Silver says that she never had sex. She says that she is waiting for the right time. Adriana says that she has never been in love. Annie says that she has never been drunk. The girls eat pizza and Naomi begins to paint her nails. Annie notices that Naomi's nail polish matches her shirt and she asks her to switch shirts. While their shirts are off in the middle of making the trade, Ethan, Dixon and two other boys arrive. Annie gets dressed and greets Dixon. Dixon suspects that she is drunk. Annie sloppily tries to hug Ethan, but he pushes her away. Silver tells the boys that they are all invited to her birthday party coming up later. More people start to show up at Silver's house. George arrives and finds Kim there. He gives her a beer and she tells him that she thought that he would hook him up with something stronger. George spots Adriana and tries to give her a beer to celebrate her getting out of rehab. Adriana declines the beer and walks away. Naomi finds Ozzie in the kitchen fixing himself some food. Annie shows up and Naomi introduces her to Ozzie and his friend Julio. Naomi pulls Annie away to tell her to be her wing girl. She instructs her to keep Julio busy while she talks to Ozzie. Kim finds Adriana in the line for the bathroom. Kim asks her to hook her up with her drug dealer, but Adriana says that she doesn't use anymore. Kim pushes for the dealer's number and Adriana gives it to her. Adriana walks away and finds Navid. He asks her to go hang out somewhere more private and takes her upstairs. Ozzie shares some food with Naomi out on the porch. Ozzie tells her that he doesn't like people who play games. Julio shows up and tells Naomi that Annie dissed him. Julio asks Ozzie to leave and they take off. Naomi enters the party and tries to find Annie. Annie tries to get alone with Ethan and Silver sees them enter a bedroom. Naomi is about to open the bedroom door, but Silver stops her and asks her to hang out. Adriana and Navid are hanging out in another room watching TV. Navid puts his arm around her, but Adriana wants him to make more moves. She kisses him and they begin to make out. She gets him on the floor, gives him a condom and takes off her blouse. She tells him to get it over with, but Navid gets angry at her thinking that he was expecting to have sex with her. He says that he is done with her and leaves the room. Annie and Ethan begin making out in the bedroom, but she says that she is getting sleepy. Ethan tells her that he is going to get her some water and leaves her in the room. After a minute, Annie stumbles out into the hallway. Naomi finds her while Annie sits down from drinking too much. Naomi tells Annie that Ozzie was acting weird and left her. Naomi says that she wants to be honest with him. She tells Annie that after hearing lies from her father and mother, she is sick of the lies. Feeling guilty about her secret relationship with Ethan, Annie tells Naomi that she feels terrible. Naomi misinterprets her statement as being about Annie's father lying to her. Annie tells her that she once saw her dad as a Superman but know she sees him as a liar. George meets with Kim and asks her to swap shirts like Annie and Naomi did earlier. Kim gets disgusted at him and leaves the party. Later, Kim meets with Ryan, who was called to pick her up. Kim tells him that she called a colleague to break up the party. George sees Kim getting into Ryan's car and thinks that there is something going on between them. Annie finds Ethan outside and tells him that they need to talk. She says that she can't lie anymore. Ethan tells her that she is drunk and should talk tomorrow. She says that she is not drunk then goes around the tree to puke. Harry arrives at Silver's house and the party breaks up. He finds Annie drunk and on the floor. He comforts her and smells that she drank too much. Annie tells her dad that she is angry at him for having a son and holding onto the secret about him. Harry tells her that he made a mistake. He tells her that she can make mistakes too. While carrying her home, she tells him that he reminds her of Superman. The next day, George meets with Ryan about going back in to the Lacrosse team. George asks him to give him an A in class or he will let everyone know about his relationship with Kim. Later, Kim, Ryan and Harry meet in the principal's office. Harry tells Ryan that he will be given a paid leave of absence until Kim is done with her assignment in school. Adriana meets with Navid to talk. She tells him that nice guys are usually not interested in her. She tells him that in the past, directors that she thought were nice guys took advantage of her. He says that he cares about her. Adriana tells Navid that she likes spending time with him. Navid agrees that they should spend more time together. Annie meets with Ethan in a closed off classroom. She tells him that they should tell Naomi the truth about their relationship. He agrees and they begin to make out. Naomi meets with Ozzie and tells him that she doesn't want to play games. Ozzie thinks that she is playing the 'don't want to play games' game. She tell him that she likes him. Ozzie gives his number to her and tells her not to wait to call. Ozzie leaves and Naomi begins dialing his number. Naomi passes by a classroom window and sees Ethan and Annie making out. Ozzie answers his phone, but Naomi hangs up. Starring :Rob Estes as Harry Wilson :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :Dustin Milligan as Ethan Ward :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Ryan Eggold as Ryan Matthews :Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver :Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi :Lori Loughlin as Debbie Wilson :Jessica Walter as Tabitha Wilson Recurring cast :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan :Kellan Lutz as George Evans Guest starring :Jessica Lucas as Kimberly MacIntyre :Michael Trevino as Ozzie Cardoza :Rene Rosado as Julio Quotes Opening Tagline: Silver :Annie – (to Harry) No. No, I'm not okay. And it's your fault. I'm not okay with you having a son. I'm not okay that you kept him a secret for months. And I know... I know that you didn't want it to work like this, but it affected me. And you weren't honest. For two months you were a liar, and now I have to be honest. And I have to tell you that it made me so mad at you for not being honest. Because secrets... they just make me feel so sick and wobbly. And everything's a big mess now. And I have vomit boots! :Annie – (imitating Harry) "I'm really hoping that this doesn't affect us in any way." It's like, what did he do? Did he practice last night in front of a mirror? Like, really? :Dixon – Maybe he was, you know, nervous about it or something, you know? :Annie – Yeah. He had about two months to prepare for it :Dixon – Come on, cut the guy a little bit of slack :Annie – Face it. Dad's a hypocrite. He tells us not to have sex, but when he was in high school, he got Tracy pregnant. Okay, plus, did you see the way he kept, like, glancing at Mom the entire time? What was she doing, holding his cue cards? :Dixon – All right, um for the record here, I just need to know. Are you mad at him because he rehearsed what he was gonna say, because he has a son, because he's a hypocrite, or "D," all of the above? :Annie – Doesn't this bother you? At all? :Dixon – It's freaky, all right? But I'm cool Trivia *Navid and Adrianna share their first kiss. *The exterior of Kelly Taylor's house is the same home that was used for exterior shots of Buffy's house in Buffy the Vampire Slayer. It's located in Torrance, California, just a few miles away from Torrance High School, which is the set of the fictional West Beverly High. Interestingly, it also served as the set of Sunnydale High in the aforementioned Buffy the Vampire Slayer. *Navid: (to Adrianna, referring to her hat) It's very Pete Doherty. In a...in a...in a feminine, non-skanky British guy sorta way. Pete Doherty is a musician who became famous as the frontman of the band The Libertines. As a side project, Doherty also formed the indie band Babyshambles. *Naomi repeatedly calls Annie "Kansas", just like Brandon from the original series was called "Minnesota" (mostly by Steve and Dylan). GOOFS *When Annie and Dixon are talking in the car, Dixon's seat belt is alternately used and unused between camera angles. *When Adrianna finds Navid to apologize to him, he's sitting outside at a table on a bench. Between camera angles, he continuously alternates between being seated at the edge of the bench to the back of the bench. Music *"Believe" by The Bravery *"Is That All You Got?" by Bosshouse *"Kiss With A Fist" by Florence and The Machine *"Turn Me Out" by Bosshouse *"Trouble" by Lenka *"Old Enough" by The Raconteurs *"Better Than Lies" by Beehive *"Phantom Rock" by Ashley, Jeff & John *"Plots" by The Glove & Kurt Farquhar *"Bad Dream" by Kurt Farquhar *"Greetings From The Side" by Gary Jules Photos ethan-image.png 113008_90210b_300x400.jpg 90210show096.jpg 113008_90210e_300x400.jpg remember-me.png 109ethannie.jpeg 90210-secrets-and-lies-dad-and-annie.jpg Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 1